Finkelstines Despair
by The Oogie Boogie Man
Summary: The Doctor has had enough, he has had it with Jacks constant attention from Sally. He wants revenge, and he knows just the man to help him. Or should I say, Boogieman!
1. Finkelstines Plan

Ok folks, this is a sequel for the Nightmare Before Christmas. Another sequel. Please, please, please review. I BEG OF U!!! Ok not really but as close to begging u can get. Ok then, enjoy. Oh and I know this chapter is short but some of them will, but there may be a lot.  
  
Dr. Finkelstine peered out of his dark window, watching as his creation cuddled next to Jack, talking to the Mayor while embracing each other, and in front of them was Kerry Skellington, their beautiful daughter. The doctors' granddaughter.  
  
" UGH!! That Jack!! He stole her from me!! And I made her!! How dare she.how dare she!! I wish there was something I could do to show them how strong I really am!" The doctor screamed to himself, not expecting an answer. But he got one anyway.  
  
" Of course you." "..could rebuild." ". .Oogie Boogie!" The three terrors of Halloweentown snickered to the doc. " My, that is a marvelous idea!! I always cou- wait, how did you three get in here?!" The doctor asked. " Does the answer really matter?" sneered Lock. " No.I suppose, just give me the bag!!" screamed the doc, and with that the three children laid an unstitched burlap sack-Oogies skin-- on the table. And then they tossed a large bag squirming with bugs on it. And finally, a dead bug in a jar.  
  
" Fill him up with the bugs, then sew him up to the tip, but, before you sew that, bring the bug in the jar back to life, and put that in last." said Shock. " Ah ha! I will do this, and then Jack will see my real power." Muttered the doc as the children left. " Don't worry, Oogie, you'll terrorize Jack soon enough." And he began working on reviving the Boogieman, and at the same time, working on something for himself. 


	2. The return of the Boogie Man

Three weeks later, the doctor had put every bug, except the brain bug, into Oogie and had him almost completely stitched. But his super potion he was working on was also complete, so before fixing up Oogie Boogie, he had to drink his potion. So, he wheeled himself over to the mixing table and took the vile in his hands.  
  
" And now I shall become even more powerful than even the Pumpkin King!!" The doctor laughed evilly. He quickly gulped the potion down, and when he was completely done, he started to change. His metal head sprouted hair, his mouth grew fangs, his eyes turned red, and instead of having a duckbill he now had a frightening jaw filled with razor sharp teeth, and he sprouted bat wings, and claws developed from his fingers. He jumped out of his wheel chair and took in the beauty, for now he could walk.  
  
He walked towards his wardrobe, enjoying every step, and got changed. He changed into a black suit with a red under shirt and a black cape draped over his shoulders. "And now, for you, Oogie!!" He grabbed the last bug from out of the jar, and placed it in a compartment in front of the life restorer. Dr. Finkelstine flipped the switch and a jolt of lightning struck the bug. After a few seconds it began to twitch, and the doctor turned the machine off.  
  
He grabbed the bug and it shrieked and squirmed to get free of his grasp. He then walked towards the table from which Oogie was laying on, and dropped the bug into the tip of Oogie's head and quickly sewed it up. He then flipped another switch, the switch that had brought the reindeer to life that Christmas Eve, and Oogie's body began to tremble. Soon, the doctor flipped the switch back down and watched as Oogie lay there silently, not moving.  
  
Suddenly, Oogie sat up and yelled, " Heeeres Oogie!!" He laughed, then looked around and saw the doctor. " And to whom do I owe my life to?" he asked. "Rubius Finkelstine" the doctor replied. " Wait a minute!" Oogie yelled, "As in doctor Finkelstine?!"" Indeed" said Rubius. "Well you certainly chose a different path to walk" Oogie said. "You could say that, now, may I ask you to do me a favor?" asked Rubius. " Uuhhhhh, sure." Said Oogie. " Can you capture Kerry Skellington to lure Jack here?" "Jack??" cried Oogie, "Of course I can." Oogie chuckled evilly. Little did they know that they didn't have to capture her, and that she would come to them. 


	3. The abduction

"Kerry!!" Jack called to his little princess, "Hurry up!! We need to drop you off at Dr. Finkelstines!" "Coming dad!" she raced downstairs and jumped into her father's arms. She was 9 years old, tall for her age, and was almost an exact replica of Sally. Her parents were so proud of her, and she was the love of their life. They usually went everywhere together, but tonight was different.  
  
The Mayor had called for an 'Adult Banquet' and as much as the Mayor loved Kerry, she couldn't go. So, they went to Finklestines.  
  
The doorbell rung through the large laboratory, and Rubius (the doctors name, and how he will hence forth be referred to) wheeled around and flew down the stairs. "Who is it?" he called. "It's the Skellingtons" came the reply. "Ooh the Skellingtons then, excellent, come in, come in." the doctor opened the door, and Sally and Jack were stunned at what the saw. "D- doctor?" sally stammered. "Yes, yes, I've changed quite a bit eh? Ha ha, truly marvelous. Anyway, what ever do you need?" Rubius asked. "Do you mind babysitting Kerry while we're at the banquet?" asked Jack. "Jack my boy," the doctor laughed, "I'm going, too! However, I will leave her with Igor, if that is ok with you." The doctor stated. " Oh, uhh, yes, that would be fine, thank you." Said Jack. "See you there, then." Said the Doctor, and the Skellingtons walked away, unknown of what was to come.  
  
"Ok Kerry, wait right here while I go get Igor." Said Rubius. He flew up the stairs and into his laboratory. " Oogie," he said, " When I leave, I want you to take Kerry over to your Manor and prepare for Jacks arrival. I will be there early. Is that clear?" the evil doctor asked. "Crystal sir!" Oogie said, mocking the doctor's tone. "Yes great nice attitude." The doc said sarcastically. He then walked downstairs to Kerry. "Alright Kerry dear Igor will be down soon, I must go to the banquet." And off he went.  
  
Kerry sat on the floor and slightly teetered around, looking at the doctor's weird house when she saw a large shadow with eyes and a mouth. When she looked back at it, it was gone. Then she started to hear things. "Mommy.." She whispered, frightened now. Suddenly a booming laughter filled the room, and Kerry looked around very frightened now. "Well, well, well," came the deep voice of Oogie Boogie behind her. She wheeled around. "What have we here?" he chuckled a bit and scooped her up, scurried outside and ducking and sneaking his way back to Oogie Manor. 


	4. Guts and Bugs

Oogie Boogie sat the child down on the table in the center of his casino. For some reason she wouldn't scream. She seemed as though she wasn't afraid. Oogie checked for all his gizmos and gadgets, switches and buttons, and sorts. "Why are you doing this?" the child asked, unafraid. "Because I hate your father." Replied Oogie. "But my fathers a good man." The child said. "Yeah you say that." The Boogieman grumbled. "I've heard about you, you're that evil Boogieman my daddy killed 10 years ago." Oogie froze. "Has.has it really been that long?" Oogie whispered. "Well yeah." Kerry replied. "Are you really as bad as they say you are?" the girl asked. "You got no idea, little girl." Came the answer. "Hmph." She grumbled.  
  
"You aint scared of me, girl?" the Boogieman asked. "Why should I be?" she said calmly. This was making him a little bit mad, but also intrigued by her courage. " 'Cause I'm the Oogie Boogie man!!" he roared. "Yeah ok." She said. He stared. "Your courageous, little girl, just like your father." "Yeah except my father is a goody-goody, the man wont ever let me have fun. Its always 'Kerry, we must be serious," she mocked, "Or 'Kerry, this is important business'. Its really stupid if you ask me." Oogie laughed. He was starting to like this kid. "So, your Oogie Boogie, huh? You don't look so tough." The girl said. "What?!" Oogie yelled. He grabbed her by the throat and snarled. She didn't react at all. "That's interesting," she smirked, "that's very interesting." "Fearless, huh? Just like your bloody father!" Oogie Boogie, despite his tone, actually liked this girl, and he finally admitted it. "You aint bad, kid." He said, "You got guts." "Yeah and you got bugs." She simply replied. He chuckled a bit. And then they started to talk..  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"So," the doctor said, "Sally." He practically hissed, "How are you?" he asked. "Fine, thank you." She replied, "And you doctor? You seem well, I believe." She said. There was a slight pause. He smiled kind of evil like. "Never been better." He simply said. "What's the time Jack?" Rubius asked. "Almost 7 'o clock." Jack replied. "Well, I guess I should be going." And with that, he spread his wings and flew out of the town hall. On the way to Oogie Manor, he saw Igor running towards the Town Hall. He flew to him. "What is it, Igor?" he looked in a state of panic. "Its Kerry, she's gone!!" he said. The doctor sighed. "Ok Igor, lets go back to the lab and search before putting this pressure on the Skellingtons." He said. "O- okay." Igor stuttered. And they walked back to the lab. 


	5. The Final Act

Ok people! Sorry for the very very long wait but I've been busy. A few shout-outs before I start: First, Charon. Well...originally it wasn't based on spirited away, but now that I think about it, it works doesn't it. Really it just popped into my head and I thought it fit, funny thing is, I just saw spirited away hours before. And next, Snuffy Livingston. I am thankful for the beta offer, and if you would teach me some things you know I would appreciate it, but I'm not taking up the beta offer right now. I like the way I do things until learned otherwise. And last, but not least, to Cryptic Ragdoll, for giving me good reviews and being my friend all da way. U rock Ashley! I'm telling ya', read a couple of her stories, they're good. Oh, I don't own anything in the story except.. Kerry Skellington. On with the story!  
  
Finkelstine and Igor walked back to the lab, Igor seeming a little nervous. For some reason, he felt a little awkward and excited. Something wasn't right. When they had reached the lab, Igor was almost trembling. "Is something wrong?" asked the Doctor. "N-nothing s-sir, just a little c-cold that's all." Igor responded. "Hmm." The Doctor simply said, "Well, where haven't you looked yet?" Finkelstine asked. "Just the supply room sir." Igor replied. Perfect, the Doctor thought." Well let's go" Finkelstine replied. As soon as they got to the lab, Finkelstine hurried to the supply room. He opened the door. "So your sure she wasn't here?" the Doctor asked. "Yes." Igor replied. He looked into the dark room. It was pitch black, and a few eerie noises crept through it. " I'm so sorry Igor.." the doctor muttered. "Wha-?" Was the last thing Igor said before he was tossed into the room and locked in. "Alright." The doctor said, and took to the air, flying towards Oogie Manor.  
  
When he got there, he discussed the plan with Oogie. They were supposed to make Kerry scream, so that it would lure Jack and Sally to rescue her. But no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't scream. Finkelstine had hit her, kicked her, scratched her, bit her, everything, but she wouldn't scream. Finkelstine was enraged. "You little twit! You don't need to scream! I'll just kill you now and find some other way to kill your treacherous mother and father!" he screamed. "Hmph." Kerry huffed. Finkelstine grabbed a sword and walked towards Kerry, lifting the blade high in the air. But suddenly, Oogie Boogie got in the way of Kerry. He stomped. "As much as I hate Jack, you will NOT harm Kerry Skellington!" he roared. " That's too bad, Oogie," Finkelstine laughed. "Now you'll have to." but he was cut short as a powerful fist struck him in the face. He got up, only to be knocked down again.  
  
Oogie walked towards Rubius (Finkelstine), but was caught off guard as Rubius pounced on him, slashing but missing, and Oogie threw him off. Oogie swung, but missed, and swung again, and missed again. Finkelstine was now dodging everything. Oogie puffed, he was getting tired. Finkelstine laughed, "Is that all you got?" he laughed. "You aint seen nothin yet." Oogie mumbled, and he started to inhale deeply, and all of a sudden these unknown bugs popped out of the walls and onto Oogie Boogie. He was growing taller, taller until he was this huge mass of bugs. He smacked Finkelstine, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
He then kicked him repeatedly, then he stopped, but Finkelstine tricked him, and drove a claw into his stomach, reaching for the bag under the bugs. When he had finally touched it, Oogie smacked him, sending him flying into the air, but before hitting the ground, he spread his wings and began an aerial assault. He kept knocking the bugs off of Oogie, and they would jus come back, but Oogie couldn't hit him. Finally, Oogie Boogie did something, and the mass of bugs depleted, slowly, creating a thick cloud of bugs. The bugs started flying towards Finkelstine, and he realized to his horror, they were carnivorous. Before he could scream, the bugs swarmed around him, and then they flew back into their holes.  
  
They left Finkelstine's skeleton, which fell to the ground an exploded into dust. "Yay Oogie you did it!" Kerry yelled with joy, but then she saw it, nothing but a mass of squirming bugs. She realized that Oogie Boogie sacrificed his life for her. The evil killer of Halloween Town had died for her. She was about to burst out in tears when suddenly, the bugs started to cave in, all of tem sliding under themselves. Then, a burlap sack rose over the bugs, and Kerry saw Oogie Boogie filling himself up with his bugs. When he had finished, she ran over to him and said, "You saved me." Oogie huffed, and Kerry said "Come home with me, my daddy will be happy, and.." "No." Oogie simply said, and he walked her out the door. "Your sure?" Kerry asked. Oogie nodded, and she walked away. She turned around and looked at him again, and he smiled at her. Then he turned around and closed the door.  
  
Kerry returned to Halloween Town, told the whole story, and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like? Please review. Please. PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU!! Don't make me get da hose!! *Twitch twitch * *falls on floor, rolls around, and foams at da mouth* 


End file.
